


Fleeting Moments

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode 4, Fluff, He's too good for this world, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Ocean, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Viktor helps Yuuri with his self confidence issues, Yuuri has a lot of issues, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuuri doesn't believe in himself but Viktor is there for him and gives him encouragement and kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This fic is a bit shorten than the others but I promise it's just as good. It's based off of episode 4 and I hope you enjoy it!

Viktor stands up, drops of water rolling down his skin, and looks down at Yuuri; his arms are crossed and he’s hiding his face into the crook of his elbows.

“Yuuri, do you know why I decided to become your coach?” he asks curiously. Viktor remember the first time he saw Yuuri; in some ways he’s the same with his insecurities but he’s changed and been able to grow into the man he’s meant the become. The moment Viktor saw the video of Yuuri skating his routine he knew he needed to be there to support Yuuri and personally witness him blooming into an extraordinary figure skater he doesn’t know he can be.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor and makes a soft sound, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Viktor kneels down and takes his hands, pulling him up out of the water although the steam still hides his lower half.

“I was drawn to you because of the music...” he answers honestly “The way you skate like your body is creating music. I want to create a high-difficulty program to maximize that” he explains as he gazes into Yuuri’s eyes, his face getting redder by the second “Only you can do that. That’s a gut feeling I had..” he suddenly pulls Yuuri out of the water and stands up with him “And the short program validated it!”

“Perhaps you should produce your next free program” he purrs as he takes Yuuri’s ankle gently and starts lifting it up, cupping his face with his hand. 

“Huh?” Yuuri chokes out as he tenses up “But my coach has always chosen my music-” he cuts himself off as Viktor lifts his legs up higher and sketches out the muscles in his thighs. 

“Isn’t it more fun to do it yourself?” Viktor asks as he pulls Yuuri closer and runs his hand over his chest. 

“But my previous coach..” Yuuri protests.

“Who was your previous coach again?” Viktor interrupts him, feeling a twinge of jealousy in his chest.

“T-thank you, God” a muffled voice comes from inside the bathhouse. Viktor and Yuuri both stop talking and turn to see half a dozen or so people staring at them, all with very shocked expressions on their faces.

Viktor chuckles and lowers Yuuri’s leg slowly, letting his fingers linger for a moment too long “Come on. Let’s go somewhere where we can have more privacy.” 

Before Yuuri can respond Viktor takes his hand and leads him farther into the hot spring to the other side where they’re hidden from view. There isn’t as much steam there so both their bodies are more exposed; Yuuri quickly sinks deeper into the water to hide. Viktor notices this and presses his lips together but doesn’t say anything; he takes it upon himself to help Yuuri over some his self esteem and body image issues. 

Viktor stays close to Yuuri and wraps his arm around his waist, resting his hand on his hip “I really think you should chose your music Yuuri” he says gently.

Yuuri leans back against the rocks bordering the edge of the hot spring “Why? I’ve never chosen my music before” he mutters.

Viktor sighs deeply and nods “That’s exactly why you should pick it this time. You need to have a connection with the music and if you pick it yourself that connection will be even stronger than if someone else were to pick it.”

Yuuri looks down at the water and Viktor can see he’s still quite unsure about all of this. Viktor grabs Yuuri’s chin and turns his head so he’s looking up at him “I know you don’t think you can do it. But I believe in you” he whispers “And I’ll believe in you enough for the both of us until you have enough confidence in yourself.”

Yuuri blushes deeply and looks away as Viktor leans in closer, their faces only a few inches apart “Are you going to kiss me again?” he chokes out, feeling his stomach churn from his anxiety. 

Viktor can’t help grin at that “As long as you want me to” he replies.

Yuuri nods a bit and scoots a bit closer “I do...want you to.”

Viktor immediately closes the space between the two of them and kisses Yuuri deeply. The younger man returns the kiss with passion and loosely wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck. Yuuri lets his eyes flutter closed and parks his lips slightly. Viktor takes the opportunity and slips his tongue inside his mouth, causing Yuuri to gasp. 

Viktor lets his hands run over Yuuri’s chest and feels every inch of skin he can reach. He feels the slight curve of his ribcage and tilts his head slightly. Viktor lets his hand sink under the water and touches Yuuri’s thighs, feeling his muscles tense under the touch. 

Viktor breaks the kiss after a few moments and smiles down at Yuuri, both of them blushing and panting softly. Yuuri sighs shakily and leans forward, resting his head on Viktor’s chest. 

Viktor senses he’s in need of some sort of comfort so he pulls him closer and threads his fingers through his hair, combing through the soft strands. He stays there holding Yuuri for as long as he needs him to. 

_____________________________________________________

 

“You’re not weak Yuuri” Viktor says gently as he looks out at the ocean “No one else thinks that either.” He glances at Yuuri quickly and feels his heart beat a bit faster at the sight of him curling up around himself and holding his knees against his chest. Yuuri looks so vulnerable in this moment and Viktor feels responsible to help him grow stronger.

“What do you want me to be to you?” he asks, keeping the nervousness from his voice “A father figure?” he adds, holding his breath as he waits for an answer.

Yuuri shakes his head immediately “No.” Viktor lets out his breath and relaxes.

“A brother, then?” he questions, that’s not much better than a father figure, “A friend?”

Yuuri slouches a bit more and hums, sounding unsure. Viktor puts his hand on his dog and pets him gently “Then, your boyfriend. I guess” he says happily “I can try my best.”

Yuuri jolts slightly and looks at him with wide eyes “No, no, no, no, no!” he exclaims as he stands up. He looks down at him and clenches his fist “I want you to stay who you are, Viktor! I’ve always looked up to you” he says as he blushes “I ignored you because I didn’t want you to see my shortcomings. I’ll make it up to you with my skating!”

Viktor chuckles and holds out his hand “Okay, I won’t let you off too easy, then. That’s my way of showing my love.” Yuuri takes his hand and Viktor stands up, lacing their fingers together.

“Well we’re at the ocean so we might as well enjoy the water” Viktor says, leading him down the sand. Yuuri shivers a bit when he steps into the water, the cold waves washing over his bare feet. He wiggles his toes and buries them into the sand, smiling at the feeling.

Viktor looks at him loving and smiles “Aren’t I already your boyfriend though?” Yuuri blushes deeply at the question and looks down at the water, watching tiny fish swim around.

He nods slowly “Yeah...I guess you are” he mutters. Viktor grins and wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling their bodies together.

“I don’t mind being your boyfriend and your coach. I can do both” he says firmly. 

Yuuri smiles and looks up at him “Alright. I guess that’s what you are to me then” he says. Yuuri leans up onto his tippy toes and presses a chaste kiss to Viktor’s cheek. It’s a quick and innocent kiss but Viktor inhales sharply and blushes hard; this is probably the first time Yuuri has initiated a kiss between them. 

Viktor grins and leans against Yuuri, listen to the waves crashing onto the beach. They both secretly wish they could live forever in this moment and never have to leave it behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
